Punishment for Cuteness
by Sakira-chan
Summary: Everyone's lounging on the beach while Pirika runs around with a video camera, but what she doesn't know, is that she's gonna get her first kiss on the cheek! ONESHOT? I think... PirikaxLyserg, Haven't seen many of those, huh?
1. Punishment

I decided to make a one-shot that I had a dream of, this is mainly Pirika x Lyserg, don't ask where I got the idea! It was a dream!

"Ah, it's nice to have a vacation once and awhile." Yoh said with a yawn.

"But, this vacation, is only for now, once it's over I'm moving up your special training hours." Anna said while flipping through her magazine.

"Awww... Anna!" Yoh whined. Suddenly there was a yell.

"HEY GUYS!" Horo Horo yelled running towards them. Manta and Yoh visibly paled, and jumped into the ocean.

'I had a nightmare last night and now I know why..' Manta thought, paddling on his floatie.

'I hope he doesn't do his fart trick again, especially in the water.' Yoh pleaded mentally.

"Hello!" Pirika said to Yoh and Manta with a video camera and a grin.

"Hi! Pirika, can you draw off your brother? Thanks!" Yoh said looking over his shoulder and swimming away.

"Huh?" Pirika asked looking around. She just shrugged and walked back to the shore. "Hello Anna!"

Anna glanced at her and gave her a tiny smile then turned away.

"Um... Hello Ren! Say Hi!" Pirika shouted in Ren's ear causing him to fall off his chair.

"What the h-" Ren growled then glared at Pirika who covered his mouth saying,

"No cussing in front of the camera! Oh, hi Tamao!" Pirika said as Tamao squeaked and covered her face.

"Um... Hi?"Pirika sighed and sat on her chair nearly falling asleep.

She yawned, and looked in her brother's direction. "What's he doing?" she whispered.

Out in the sea...

"PIRIKA! LOOK!" Horo Horo shouted nearly drowning himself.

Back on the beach.''...

Pirika was nearly asleep when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Yes?" She asked politely, but still a bit sleepy.

"Punishment for your cuteness." A calm voice said and Pirika felt a soft pressure on her cheek, instantly, her cheek flamed to a cherry red.

'EH?' She thought looking up to where the person once stood.

"Lyserg-kun?" She asked.


	2. Merry Christmas!

I think all my stories suck... But anyway I've been debating whether to hav this story a one-shot or fanfic, I've decided to make it both, but. I probably won't update that fast... I planned it to be only a one-shot...

"KYAH!" Pirika screamed holding her blankets up. "Huh... I just had the weirdest dream... We were all at the beach... and I saw the most beautiful sunset." Pirika said dreamily.

"Eh? I can't remember it!" Pirika cried rubbing her head.

"PPPPIIIIRRRIIIKKAA!" Horo-Horo yelled bounding up the stairs.

"KYAH! NII-CHAN! GET OUT!" Pirika screamed throwing things at the door.

"ACK! PIRIKA! ITAI! HELP!" He cried running out of the room. "HEELLLP!"

Pirika sighed and sat on her bed. Things are getting hectic... She glanced at her drawer and noticed a bunch of brightly wrapped presents. "CHRISTMAS!" She cried happily and began charging downstairs.

"NI-CHAN! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Pirika cheered holding him in a head lock.

"ITAI! PIRIKA! I KNOW, THAT'S WHY I WENT UP-ACK!..." Horo-Horo stopped and went limp.

"Eh? NOO! ONI-CHAN DON'T DIE ON ME!"

Later...

"Merry Christmas!" Pirika cheered entering the room.

"Yo!" Yoh greeted.

"Hi Pirika!" Manta answered.

"Hello." Lyserg said politely.

"Hello Pirika-san." Tamao said.

"Hi." Anna said.

"Hmph." Ren hmphed.

"Oi Ren-chan! No saying 'HMMPH!' as a greeting!" Pirika said giving him a noogie.

"Oi! Off! OFF!" He yelled trying to shove her off.

"Pirika... How did you run so fast?..." Horo-Horo gasped and withered on the couch.

"Horo-Horo-san?..." Tamao asked nervously.

Pirika was now running around trying to give everyone their presents, that they would have readily opened, only, Anna said to open them at midnight.

"What are we gonna do till then Anna?" Manta asked.

"Play games." Anna said shrugging it off.

"Like Hide N' Seek?" Pirika asked.

"Sure." She said with a grin.

"Yay!" Pirika cheered.

"Are we really playing that?" Manta asked.

"How about truth or dare!" Horo-Horo exclaimed.


	3. Not yet

I'm updating. I told you, I'm not updating that fast!

"Why?" Pirika asked.

"Well, people _always_ play truth or dare during parties!" Horo-Horo said.

"I don't know..." Pirika mumbled. "After all I haven't really played it much."

"Then now would be the best time, after all, if you haven't played much then you should play when you get the chance." Lyserg said smiling and putting a his hands on Pirika's shoulder.

"Hmm... You're right Lyserg-kun!" Pirika said smiling at him cheerfully. Lyserg smiled back. Pissing off a few people in the room. Though to people who didn't know Lyserg's real gender would have thought they were two cute girls smiling at eachother.

"So... Who's playing?" Yoh asked.

"Me!" Horo-Horo yelled.

"Ano... I guess.." Tamao mumbled.

Anna shrugged, her unique way of saying. "Sure."

"I'm playing." Lyserg said.

"Me too!" Pirika cheered.

"I guess I will." Manta said.

"I'm not playing something like this." Ren muttered.

"Oh. I see, Little Ren's afraid of playing a game?" Horo-Horo laughed.

Ren's eye twitched.

Lyserg gave Ren a smile.

His other eye twitched.

"It's just a game Ren-chan!" Pirika assured.

His hair bobbed.

"In that case I'm playing!" Ren yelled.

"Hello!" A voice said opening the door.

Everyone turned around. Manta paled. Along with Tamao, Horo-Horo, and Yoh. Faust.

"Who's he Ni-chan?" Pirika asked.

"Oh, hello, I didn't know such a cute girl would be here. My name's Johann Faust VIII, but you may call me Faust." Faust said smiling and giving a bow.

"Hi! I'm Pirika!" Pirika chirped.

"Hello!" Another voice said. Ryu. He looked around and noticed the girls in the room. Pirika, Tamao, Anna, and Lyserg technically to Ryu Lyserg's a girl to him.

"Hi!" Pirika greeted.

Lyserg hid behind Pirika, and Anna glared. And Tamao was standing behind Horo-Horo, or hiding, either one.

"Well, aren't we gonna play truth or dare?" Horo-Horo asked.

Sitting in the circle...

"Okay, whoever's holding this ball, will pick someone, and that person will have to do the truth or dare." Pirika explained. "You get one pardon, where you don't have to do it."

"Who's gonna go first?" Tamao asked.

"I will!" Horo-Horo said grabbing the ball. "Okay, um..." Horo-Horo spun around and pointed at someone. "Tamao! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?" Tamao squeaked.

"Okay! Tamao... Have you ever-"

"Am I late?" Someone said walking inside.

"Jun-chan!" Pirika cheered. "You're here too!"

"Anyway, Tamao have you ever-"


	4. First truth, first dare

Writer's Block. I hate it.

* * *

"Ever... Had a crush on anyone!" Horo-Horo said triumphaly. Tamao squeaked. 

Pirika jolted up and looked around. "What'd he say?"

"So... Have you ever had a crush on someone?" Horo-Horo asked poking Tamao. She blushed furiously and looked down.

"Um... I... liked... someone.. And I... do...still..." Tamao mumbled.

"WHO?" Everyone asked.

"Stop." Anna said firmly. "You only asked her 'have you ever had a crush on anyone.', Not who."

"..."

"NII-SAN YOU BAKA!" Pirika yelled punching Horo-Horo to kiss the wall.

Everyone looked really disappointed and stared at the ground.

Tamao looked at Anna really gratefully.

"So, Tamao-chan, it's your turn to pick someone." Faust said. Ryuu desperately pointed at himself.

Tamao blinked and looked around. "Ano..." She looked around desperately, Ryuu waved frantically. "Ryuu-san?" She asked.

"DARE!" He yelled so loudly that it made Tamao squeaked, Pirika screamed, and Anna glared.

After a couple minutes of breathing Tamao answered. "Ah... I dare you too... ... ... ..." She couldn't think of a single one.

"Can someone else pick a dare?" Tamao asked covering her face.

"... Ano... Ren-chan? Lyserg-kun?... Faust-san?" Pirika asked.

"I'll decide one." Lyserg said. "Hmm... Ryuu-san, I dare you to have a drinking contest with Tamao-san."

Everyone just stared.

Lyserg smiled.

Tamao nearly fainted.

Anna smirked. She was probably the only one that knew Tamao had incredible alchohol tolerence.

"YAH! GAMMBATTENE TAMAO-CHAAN!" Pirika cheered.

"Kurase." Ren muttered.

Lyserg laughed and Pirika hit Ren on the head.

"Lyserg-kun?" Pirika asked him.

"Mm?"

"Why'd you pick Tamao-chan for that dare?"

"Because I happened to over hear Anna-san talking about a time when Tamao-san drank 20 shots in a row before she finally got drunk." Lyserg said with a evil grin.

"EH! 20 SHOTS!" Pirika cried, amazed.

"EEHHH! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Horo-Horo said in disbelief.

Amazingly, Ryuu hadn't heard a word they said.

"I ACCEPT!!!!!! TAMAO-SAN!" Ryuu yelled and turned to Tamao.

"H-hai?" She asked.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DRIIINNNKINNGG COONNTEESST!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryuu yelled again.

Anna threw a book at him.

5 min. Later...

Ryuu was currently drinking quickly and was showing slight signs of being drunk, Tamao on the other hand, was drinking slowly and acting normal.

"I WON'T GIVE UP!!!!!!!!"

10 min. later..

Tamao was still okay. Ryuu though, was now still drinking hard, but was very close to passing out.

15 min. later...

Tamao stopped drinking but still wasn't drunk.

Ryuu on the other hand... Was half dead.


	5. Drunk

He heh... Um... I'm updating now... But... OKAY!! I get it! I'm late!!

* * *

"Is someone going next?" Anna asked. 

"Uh... Sure..." Horo-Horo said spinning the bottle. Pirika.

"Ohh!!! I pick dare!!!" She cheered.

"Uh... OHH!! I KNOW!! Pirika, I dare you to... Finish the drinking contest with Tamao!!" He exclaimed.

"Eh?!" Pirika asked.

Lyserg and Ren came up behind him and pounded his head.

"ITAI!!" Horo-Horo yelled falling backwards into one of the television sets and breaking it.

"Well... I'M IN!!!" Pirika yelled.

"What?" Yoh asked. He fell asleep after the drinking contest.

"Okay Tamao-chan! I'll be drinking instead of Ryuu-san!" Pirika said sitting in front of her.

"A-ah... Hai?"

"OKAY!!!" Pirika cheered happily.

"_Horo-Horo..." _Anna growled.

Later...

"Wee... Tamao-chaan!!! You should dye your hair pink!" Pirika said. Pirika was drunk... Her hair was slightly messed up, her clothes rumpled, her cheeks blushed pink. Yep, she was drunk.

"Pirika-chan?" Tamao asked. "Shouldn't you stop?"

"Noo!! One more!!" Pirika whined. "It's still the commercial!!" She said pointing to the broken television.

"Hai..." Tamao said uncertainly.

"OKAY!!!" Pirika said gulping another shot.

"Mm..." Tamao mumbled and drank one too.

There was a sudden pause after Tamao took the shot.

Tamao's aura began to change from the worried soft one, to a scary hard dark aura. It wasn't a gradual change, it was sudden and unexpected.

"Tamao?" Horo-Horo asked uncertainly.

"YAASHHAA!!" Tamao cheered. "That was good!! Oi! dweeb in the back, pour me drink already!!" Tamao said _yelling_ at Horo-Horo.

"Yay! Tamao-chan's drunk!" Pirika cheered, hugging Tamao.

"OI!! Leggo!!! I'm tryin' to drink here!!" The drunk Tamao yelled at the drunk and oblivious Pirika.

"... Did she act like this before?" Ren asked turning to Yoh and Anna.

"Yes..." Anna said clearly unhappy.

"Well, she actually got into a fight last time, she knocked over some stuff and-" Yoh stopped as someone yelled.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! YOU STUPID PERV!!! WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU?!!?!" Tamao screamed at Ryuu.

"Tamao-chaan!! Say HI!!" Pirika squealed holding her camera.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Tamao yelled again, ignoring Pirika.

"Cheese!" Pirika said clicking the shudder.

"SHUT UP!!!" Tamao yelled. Knocking the table over. Then the chairs. Then the sofa... Then Manta... And so on.

"Anna?" Yoh asked quietly. Anna's aura was incredibly dark.

"Lyserg-kun!!!" Pirika said suddenly hugging him, and pissing off Ren and Horo-Horo at the same time. "Let's goo do what Tamao-chan's doing!" Pirika said pointing to Tamao, who was looked like a rabid animal chewing on sofas.

"... Pirika-chan... Uh... How about we do something else?" Lyserg suggested.

"Okay!" Pirika said dragging him to the table that Tamao knocked over and picked up the cups. "Let's drink!!" She said.

"Eh?!"

* * *

"Greeeen!!!!!!" Lyserg squealed. 

"Blluuee!!!!!" Pirika cheered.

"Fruits Basket!!" Lyserg and Pirika squealed in unison.

"What are they talking about?" Faust asked.

"I don't-AAH!!" Manta screamed at the sight of Faust. "Fa-f-faust, why ar-are you co-covered in blood?" Manta managed to squeak.

"Oh I was dissecting something on the road." Faust said with a smile. "Would you like to see?"

"WHAT?!" Manta shrieked.

"It's right over there." Faust said pointing to a table with a bag on top of it.

"A BODYBAG?" Manta screamed.

"Red!!" Pirika and Lyserg said.

"Oi!! You!! SHADDUP!!" Tamao roared at Manta.

"Yes ma'am..." Manta squeaked.

"Chocolate!!"

"SHADDUP!!"

"What the hell?" Ren asked walking in..

"Help me..." Horo-Horo moaned errily.

"Lyserg!" Pirika said hugging Lyserg.

"This is pissing me off..." Ren muttered.


	6. Poor guy

Meh... Argh!! Why don't people ever review?! It's so mean!! Okay, if you review for this chapter, I'll review for one of your stories! Kay?

* * *

"WHAT???!!!" Horo-Horo cried. 

"I shaid I daared you to rride your shnowboard outisde nakeds." Ren said, though he was drunk now, so things were only gonna get worse.

"I think it's a good idea!" Pirika said. She was a bit better now, but she was still having problems. Like now.

Everyone just stared at her.

"HELLA NO!!! I'M NT GONNA SEE A CREEP RUN AROUND ON A BIKE NAKED!!! HELL, NO! I REFUSE!!!" Tamao roared.

"ME TOO!!!!" Horo-Horo yelled.

"It's a dare, showww shut-up!"

"Nii-san go!!!" Pirika cheered.

"Anna?" Yoh asked.

**"What." **She said darkly.

"A-ah... Um... Never mind... Heh heh..." Yoh said nervously. 'Run away.' His insides screamed. 'Do you WANT extreme torture?! Run you big oaf!!! I'm you so I don't want to experience it too!!!!!!!!'

"HHHHHHEEYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" Pirika screamed. "AAAANNNNNNNAAA!!!! COOOOMME HHEEERRREEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! NNIIIIIIII-SSSSAAAAAANNNNNNN'SSSS DOOOOIIIINNNNGGG TTHHHHEE DDARRREE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'Crap.' Yoh thought and quietly tiptoed away.

**"... Fine." **She said and walked over to Pirika.

"YAAY!!! Guueesshhh what?? Nii-san is gonna go bikey naked!!!!" Pirika yelled happily and began to dance before she fell over a random bag and hit on a random tree.

"**On second thought..." **Anna said and turned around.

"Die." Tamao said to a rock before passing out.

"Me too!!!" Pirika said.

"Die." Tamao said and pointed to Pirika.

"Shrrut up! I'm tryin' to watch T.V.!" Ren yelled.

"Didn't something like that happen before?" Manta asked.

"Oi! Horoo-horsh! Go ride the f!#$&ing bike!!" Ren yelled.

"Why's everyone trying to kill me today??!!!" Horo-Horo wailed and ran to get a bike.

Later...

Everyone was prepared to see Horo-Horo naked. They did not like the idea, but they didn't feel like saying anything for different reason.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Manta whispered.

"I don't either, but I'm afraid if I say anything Anna will notice I'm here..." Yoh shuddered.

"I don't know why I'm here... BLLAAAGGGHHH!!!!!" Lyserg groaned and rubbed his temples. "That's the second time I threw up..."

"Ew." Tamao muttered.

"Why are you here?" Pirika said and pointed to a bunny in a yellow dress.

"Which story is this?" Said the girl next to the bunny and was wearing a hood.

"Punishment for Cuteness, why? Did you get into the wrong story?" Yoh asked.

"I think... C'mon Miffy let's go back to-" The girl noticed the bunny wasn't there. "SON OF A Bi#$&!!!!!!!!!!!" She roared and chased after the bunny who was chewing on something bloody that _was_ in a bag...

"Oh god..." Manta groaned and went over with Lyserg who was still throwing up.

"Ew." Pirika said.

"Why's the author always reusing the same parts of different stories or chapters?"

No one knew who said that.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Horo-Horo screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?!?!??!" He screamed again.

"AAAAHAHHHHH!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!" Tamao screeched when she saw a vomit-covered Horo-Horo.

**"WHY THE HELL IS THIS CHAPTER SO DISGUSTING?!?!?!?"** Anna roared.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS PLACE?!??!?!???" The girl shrieked and ran away.

"Can I go home??" Manta pleaded.

"Make it stop!!!!" Lyserg cried.

"I'm making this up off the top of my head!!!!" The author yells.

"LET ME OUT!!!!" Horo-Horo screams.

"Fine, forget that any of this happened..." The author mutters and types:

Later?..

"Um... Hi?" Horo-Horo asked. He didn't remember what had happened. No one did.

"Ah! Onii-chan has to ride the bike naked!" Pirika said. "Gambatte!"

Horo-Horo screamed and tried to run away, but was immedietly pulled back by, practically everyone.

"I don't wan- BBLLALLLLLLGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!" Lyserg groaned and passed out.

Eventually Horo-Horo was forced to take off his clothes and ride his board around the neighborhood. Too bad it was in the afternoon... --

"Mommy! Look there's a butterfly!" A cute little girl chirped.

"Why yes sweetie, it's like you." Her mother said cheerfully.

"Really? How?" The girl asked.

"Well, it's pretty like you, it makes me want to-OH DEAR LORD!!!! SOMEONE TEAR OUT MY EYES!!!!!" The woman screamed when she saw Horo-Horo.

"I make you want to tear out your eyes??!!" The girl said, crying.

"SORRY!!!!"" Horo-Horo said and ran away.

"Gambat-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Pirika screamed and coovered her eyes.

"HOLY SHIT!!! WHAT THE HELL YOU MOTHER F&$#ER!!!!!" Tamao screeched.

"F&$#." Lyserg groaned and was too sick to react.

"... He really did that?" Ren mumbled.

"WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE HSTE MEEEE????!" Horo-Horo sobbed.

"Well, not everyone hates you, just me. KIDDIING!!! I just needed someone to torture since my other experiments ran away..." The author said. "Besides, I'm running out of ideas again... Or not."

"THERE'S THE PERVERT!!!!" A woman screamed and pointed at Horo-Horo.

"WAIT!!! I'M NOT A PERVE!!!! IT WAS A DARE!!!" Horo-Horo protested.

"SHUT IT, YOU FIEND!!" The police man said, and started beating him.

"HE'S RESISTING!!!!" Another one shouted and joined.

"Onii-chan's dying..." Pirika said worridly.

"He'll be okay." Anna said. "C'mon Yoh." She ordered.

"Huh? Where am I?" Tamao asked.

"Ah!! Tamao-chan! You're normal." Pirika said.

"Ohaiyo, Pirika-chan... Is that..." Tamao asked and noticed Horo-Horo getting beat. "WWAAAHHHH!!! MY EYES!!!!" She screamed.

* * *

_Sigh._ I think I just ruined the story, but I was pretty bored... 


	7. A Festival in the Past and a Dream

Aww... All your reviews made me feel warm and fuzzy. So I hug you all... (Hugs everyone)

And I have finally found a plot to the story!!! Here you go!

* * *

Pirika was dreaming again... 

She was holding a bright colored stone and smiling at it. But suddenly she realized something, where was everyone? She glared at the stone as if it was the cause, but put it in her satchel and started running and searching for everyone.

During that time she had the weirdest feeling, like she knew it was a dream, but it was important anyway...

Pirika gasped and kept running, then she saw something, it was like a light at the end of a tunnel, everyone had they're spirits, everyone was there... But they were all leaving her...

"MATTE!!!!" She screamed. Her stone was slipping, but she didn't let go. "MATTE!!!" She screamed again.

Then someone turned around. "Pirika." The person said. "Pirika."

"Pirika."

Pirika felt like crying, the person was standing there waiting for her, the door was closing, and she was going to be stuck here...

"Pirika!!!" A voice yelled.

Pirika woke up with a start. She looked up. Lyserg.

"Lyserg-kun?" Pirika asked groggily.

Lyserg looked relieved. "You were screaming, were you having a nightmare?"

Pirika blinked. "I remember I was holding something really pretty... Then something bad happened..." She whispered.

Lyserg smiled. "Well, it's better now, huh?"

Pirika smiled too. "Yep, you know, I used to have nightmares alot, but Onii-chan would come and tell me that nightmares aren't real, which is a good thing, ne, Lyserg-kun?"

Lyserg wanted to laugh. She was speaking like a little kid to her older brother. "Well, when I was little I always reminded myself nightmares aren't real, though it didn't seem to help much."

Pirika looked at him. "So you got scared of nightmares alot too?"

He gazed at her. "Doesn't everyone?"

Pirika blushed. "Well, you see, I always thought of you, Ren-chan, Onni-chan, Tamao-chan, or everybody, wasn't scared of stupid things like that..."

Lyserg laughed. "Well, shamans get scared too."

Pirika shivered. Then she started to shake a bit.

Lyserg eyes widened. She was gonna cry.

"Achoo!" Pirika sneezed. But to Lyserg it sounded like a squeak.

(I am always teased about sneezing like a mouse, and have you ever even heard a mouse sneeze??)

Lyserg suddenly started to laugh like crazy.

Pirika blushed and glared at him. "Hey!!!"

Lyserg ignored her and continued to laugh like a madman.

Finally it started to bug her and she smacked his head with a pillow.

"Oww, Pirika, that hurt!" Lyserg groaned.

"I know." She said simply. "That was for laughing too much!" She stated and pointed at him. Then she realized how stupid that sounded...

Lyserg began to laugh again.

"He-ey!!" Pirika giggled again.

Later...

Pirika looked at Tamao. "Tamao-chan?"

Tamao had heavy black lines under her eyes and was sleeping on the table.

"Hai?..." She said slowly.

"You should go to bed." Pirika said carefully.

"Okay..." Tamao said and got up and started walking to her room. But collapsed after three feet.

"Yoh." Anna said.

"Huh?" Yoh answered lazily.

"We're taking a trip." She said and held up an envolope.

Yoh picked it up and looked inside.

"Hey! They gave us free tickets to go to this Crystal Cave or something!"

Anna made him look at the back.

**'For training.'**

"You won't get much free time to relax Yoh." Anna said and read her magazine.

"When are we going??" Pirika asked.

"Are we even going?" Ren asked.

Yoh looked at Anna. "Can they? Please?"

Anna looked at everyone. "If they be quiet."

"Yay!!!" Pirika cheered.

"What?? We _have_ to go??" Horo-Horo asked. Last time they spent time together was not very pleasant... He still got a restraining order and a warning.

"Oh course, Onii-san!!! If we don't go, Anna-chan and Tamao-chan will be very lonely because they'll have no female conpanionship!!!" Pirika explained dramatically.

"... Won't they have eachother?" Horo-Horo asked.

"They won't have me!!!!" Pirika roared. "So we need to pack everything we'll need for a cave trip..."

Horo-Horo groaned and laid back down.

Pirika rummaged through jumbles of stuff and was trying to unknot her socks.

Horo-Horo was currently looking quite bored.

"Oi!!! Did you finish packing already??" She asked.

Horo-Horo nodded.

"... Are you absolutely sure?" She asked suspiciously.

"... Yes?" He said uncertainly.

"Then..." Pirika suddenly jumped and took a hold of his bag and unzipped it. "AHA!!! ONII-CHAN!!! YOUR BAG IS EMPTY!!!!" Pirika yelled.

"I was going to!!! I swear!!!" Horo-Horo squealed and ducked for cover.

"AARGH!!! ONII-CHAN!!! I BET YOU WERE PLANNING TO DO THAT THING WHERE YOU PACK AT THE LAST MOMENT!!!" Pirika accused.

"..."

"YOU WERE!!!!" Pirika roared and hit him with a pillow.

"WAH!!!!" Horo-Horo screamed and ran away.

But Pirika grabbed Horo-Horo's collar before he got too far. "You are going to train with Kororo!!! And after that you are going to run 50 laps!!" She ordered and tossed him outside along with his snowboard.

She sighed and started to clean up.

She gently lifted a small trinket she had gotten when she was young...

_Flash Back:_

_"Onii-chan!!!" 6 year-old Pirika called._

_"Eh?" He looked at her. "What?"_

_"While we're at Tokyo can we please visit the Festival??" She begged._

_"What?!! We don't have time."_

_"Noo!!! You just don't want to go with me!!" Pirika said huffily._

_"You're going to get me in trouble!!" Horo-Horo said. "You can go yourself." _

_"You have to come! While we're at Tokyo we have to go to our first festival because I want to get toys and we're family... You said!!! We're family so we get to do family things!!" Pirika said angrily._

_Horo-Horo blew his bangs up and sighed. "Fine, but if you cause any trouble we're booting out." Horo-Horo muttered and dragged her into the crowd._

_Later..._

_"Onii-chan!! Look! I got a teddy bear!!" She said happily and carried her other stuffed animals. (Though the teddy bear was the biggest)_

_"Geez, how come you got such good luck? So far I've won nothing..." Horo-Horo complained._

_Pirika peeked in his hand. "Then what's that?" _

_Horo-Horo showed her. "Oh yeah, a lady with long black hair and red eyes gave it to me since I kept losing. She said it's good luck. But then she also said she wanted something in return for it sometime later."_

_Pirika held it. It was like ice. And held by a thin silver string. She gulped and looked at it closer. Was it made of glass? It looked so delicate._

_Pirika gave the trinket back and then they started playing games again. _

_Pirika cheered. She had won again. "YAY!!!! Onii-chan!! Look at this!!! I won so many animals!!!" _

_Horo-Horo looked at all her prizes. Then he heard, 'Che, she must be cheatin'.'_

_Horo-Horo glared at the voice. "What the hell?! She's not cheating, you creep!"_

_"Phhff!! How could anyone win so much??" The kid jeered._

_Horo-Horo's face slowly got red and he was about to tackle the kid when... _

_"Onii-chan!! Let's go on the carousel!!!" Pirika called. _

_"Pirika, go by yourself, I need to do something."_

_Pirika just glared and said. "No, Onii-chan has to go to the carousel with Pirika!!"_

_Horo-Horo sighed and said. "Alright, let's go."_

_"Yay!!" Pirika cheered and ran._

_Horo-Horo started walking toward her when the same sneering voice said. "Keh, what a wuss."_

_Horo-Horo simply flipped the kid off and resumed his walking but then he got a hard punch in the back._

_Horo-Horo's face darkened and he hit the kid's stomach with his own fist._

_Dramatically, the two started fighting like savages. There were no rules, they were biting, clawing beating. People watched in horror or simply shook their heads and walked away. They rolled to a nearby river and seemed like an equal match until Horo-Horo heard a small voice pipe._

_"Onii-chan!!!"_

_Horo-Horo gasped and tried to look at his sister when he was forcefully pushed to the ground. The kid smirked and lifted his fist and prepared to hit._

_"STOP STOP STOP!!!!" Pirika yelled and continuosly hit the other boy's head with her giant teddy bear. But soon she tossed it away and picked up one of those strength testing hammers. "STOP IT!!! STOP HURTING ONII-CHAN!!! BAKA!!!" Pirika was pulled from him and the boy ran away, embarrassed by being beat by a little girl. _

_"Pirika!" Horo-Horo yelled and picked her up. "Don't do that ever again!!"_

_Pirika was still crying and yelled at him. _

_"Why'd Onii-chan fight?!!! WAAHHHH!!!! Pirika thought Onii-chan would fall into the river!!!! Pirika didn't want Onii-chan to fight with that boy when he said Pirika was cheating!!!! Pirika was scared when Onii-chan was fighting!!! Pirika dropped all her prizes that she wanted to give to Onii-chan!! But now Pirika only has this bear to give to Onii-chan!!!" Pirika started crying harder and shoved the bear into Horo-Horo's hands._

_Horo-Horo blinked and realized that was why she wanted to come. "You wanted to come here because you wanted to get something for me?"_

_Pirika nodded shakily. "Onii-chan's always tired but still plays with Pirika. So Pirika wanted Onii-chan to be happy and have fun. But now Onii-chan got in a fight!!"_

_Horo-Horo smiled and pressed the small trinket in her hands. "Here, it's a trade."_

_Pirika looked in awe at the glittering jewel and looked at Horo-Horo. "For me? A trade?"_

_"Yeah, in exchange for the teddy bear." He chuckled._

_"Then Pirika doesn't want it." Pirika said carelessly and held it to him. "Pirika doesn't like trades, Onii-chan always wants it back later."_

_"HEY!!!" Horo-Horo roared. "Argh!!! Fine, it's just a gift, but if you still don't want it then-"_

_Pirika now held it in her hands. "If it's a gift Onii-chan can't take it back. So Pirika will keep it. Besides, Onii-chan will probably lose it." _

_Horo-Horo smiled and pat her head._

_Suddenly the keychain was wrenched out of her hands and thrown in the river. Pirika gasped and instinctively reached out and fell into the water._

_Horo-Horo yelled and jumped into the water after her._

_And they both died in the rushing currents that cold night._

_Well, that wasn't true, but it was better than what really happened. _

_Horo-Horo and Pirika were caught in a fishing net and Horo-Horo got sick from drinking so much dirty water and he had to go to the hospital. _

_And even worse, the kid that was being a b#$&ch was the hospital's owner's son... So, they were refused by the owner and told to go to the next one in the next town. But after Pirika got incredibly mad and created a big scene telling everyone what had happened and how the kid was a b#$&ch and crying about how Horo-Horo was her only family and how he was gonna die just because he wasn't let into the nearest hospital and just because he defended her from the hospital's owner's son and tried to save her from the river, the hospital's owner reluctantly let Horo-Horo in. Then he caught the flu and stayed in bed for days and she had to take care of him. But she still got the trinket._

_End of Flashback:_

Later... Or at night...

Horo-Horo moaned and crawled into his room when he noticed a suitcase on his bed. "Huh?" He looked inside and saw a bunch of neatly folded clothes along with snacks and other things.

He tiptoed into Pirika's room and noticed her room was a mess and her suitcase's contents were messy and shoved in. He sighed, pat her head, and went to bed.

* * *

Omigod... I didn't put the part with the plot in it... ARGH!!! But I'm too tired to type!!! I want to sleep!!!... Well, I still liked that flashback though... That kid was a b#$&ch... Oh yeah, can you guess who that woman who gave Horo-Horo the trinket was?... Hint: she asked for something in return later... 


	8. WTH!

What the hell?

No seriously, WHO put a review that was supposedly sent by me?!?!?!! And it said OMG I suck. WHAT THE HELL?. For everyone's info though, I DID NOT PUT THAT.

Jeez... Grr... ARGH!!!! WHO THE F!#$&/ PUT THAT?!!? WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!!! Grrr... I am sooo pissed... Off. Not on... Well, whatever, here's a chapter... But if it's warped by anger it is not my fault!!!! Well actually it is...

P.S. I have never watched Shaman King, so forgive me if somethings are wrong.

* * *

"YAY!!!" Pirika cheered. "I can't wait until we get there!!!" 

"Oi, kurase." Ren muttered.

"Hey!" Horo-Horo yelled and stood up, but he accidently almost sat on Tamao.

"Kyaah!!" Tamao squeaked.

"Oi!!! Onii-chan say sorry!!!" Pirika yelled.

"Oops, sorry." Horo-Horo said sheepishly.

"Hey!!! Ren-chan, Lyserg-kun, look!!!" Pirika shouted and pointed to the window. Outside were a herd of wild horses that were racing with them.

"Go faster!!!" Horo-Horo called to Ryuu.

"I'm not supposed to go ahead of the speed limit." Ryuu called back.

"No!!! They're ahead of us!!!" Pirika cried.

(Now, everyone must be slightly confused, but they all are going to the caves, and this is the seating arrangment:

Pirika: In the middle of the back.

Lyserg: On the right side of Pirika.

Ren: On the left side of Pirika.

Horo-Horo: In the middle.

Tamao: On the left of Horo-Horo.

Yoh: In the front.

Anna: On the right side of Yoh.

Manta: On the left of Yoh.

Ryuu is driving. And Ryuu's gang is in another van.)

"Eep!!" Tamao squealed when Horo-Horo fell on her.

"Onii-chan!!" Pirika yelled.

"Ack!! Sorry!!!" Horo-Horo cried.

"Kyaah!!!" Pirika screamed when Lyserg squished her.

"Hey!!! Ryuu!!! Drive right!!" Ren yelled angrily.

"Gomen!!" Ryuu called.

"Kyah! I can't move!!" Pirika cried when she got sandwiched.

"Hey!! Get off her!!" Horo-Horo yelled.

**"SHUT-UP!!!!"** Anna roared.

Everyone shut-up.

They stayed quiet for several minutes...

"I need to pee." Horo-Horo whispered.

"..."

"Stop the car." Anna said.

The car stopped and Horo-Horo got to use the bathroom.

Later...

"Ano..." Pirika whispered. She was slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"Do you feel... Something?" Pirika asked quietly.

Anna raised her eyebrow and closed her eyes. "No, why?"

"I suddenly got a really bad feeling... Like something was following us..." Pirika whispered.

Anna felt her forehead and felt her own. "Do you want to stop the car?" She asked.

"I'll be okay..." Pirika said. But as she sat back again she couldn't help but feel horribly scared as they drove along. Suddenly fear gripped her to a whole new level and she gripped both Ren and Lyserg's hands and screamed. "STOP!!!! STOP!!! STOP!!! STOP THE CAR!!!! STOP!!! STOP!!!" She kept screaming it and couldn't stop herself. "STOP!!! STOP!!! STOP THE CAR!!!!"

When they did stop the car everyone gathered around her and asked her why she screamed.

"I got a really bad feeling... Like... Everyone was going to die... It was bad... I can't explain it, it seemed like the closer we got it got worse, and eventually I couldn't stand it anymore so I-"

Pirika was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash and a loud explosion.

"Kyaah!!!" Tamao screamed.

Horo-Horo quickly shieled her and ducked, as Yoh did the same with Anna. Pirika gasped and looked out at it for the longest before she was forced to take cover.

After the explosion everyone was wide-eyed and cold.

Pirika couldn't stop herself from looking out toward the explosion. She could only see burnt metal and smell gas. She shivered suddenly and held her arms. "... I... I..."

Lyserg glanced at her and pat her head. "I-it's... Okay..."

Anna was the first to stop shivering. "Listen, we're gonna need to call the police... They probably already know because the smoke. So we don't have much time."

"For what?" Yoh asked.

"To investigate." She said and walked toward the wreck.

"Wait, you can't go in liked that!!!" Pirika cried and pulled her back. "You'll get burned!"

Anna looked away. "There's not much time, that was no normal crash... Pirika, you felt something, right?"

Pirika looked away this time. "Well.. It was probably something else... But please don't go in the wreck yourself!!" She whimpered.

Anna looked at the wreck again. "When there's more time... And when it's safer I'll investigate..."

Pirika nodded and slowly pulled her back to the group.

Tamao was shaking slightly still. "Pirika-chan, wh-what exactly did you feel earlier?.." She stammered.

Pirika shifted a bit. "I told you... It felt like everyone was going to leave or die... And I couldn't supress it... It just built up until I couldn't take it anymore..."

"Wait, we would've died if Pirika hadn't told us to stop the car, right?" Ren asked and looked directly at Pirika.

Yoh nodded shakily.

"Wait, Ryuu, where's your gang?" Manta asked.

"They stopped when they heard Pirika-chan's screaming, but I don't know where they are..." Ryuu's face grew greif stricken.

Pirika gulped several times. "We really would have died?..."

"Yes..." Lyserg said.

Ren gulped too.

Pirika was still gulping. "I think I have the feeling again..."

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Something else?" Anna asked.

"It's different... I don't think anyone's going to die... But... It feels like something else..." She mumbled.

"Amidamaru." Yoh said. "Get ready.

"Bason." Ren said.

"Kororo." Horo-Horo said.

"Morphine." Lyserg said.

"Tokagero!!" Ryuu yelled.

Pirika clutched her necklace with the trinket.

Anna pulled out her beads.

Manta shrunk back along with Tamao.

Pirika's eyes grew wide. "They're here." She whispered.

* * *

Somewhere else...

"So... That girl can feel it?"

"... She's not a Shaman, is she?"

"No, she's human... I don't know how she can feel it, but I don't think we should tell him about this."

"Che, let's just kill her off and erase her existence."

"... Too late."

"Huh?!"

"She knows we're here."

* * *

Done... ARGH!!! WHO PUT THAT FALSE REVIEW?! 


	9. Plot Thickens

I'm just putting another chapter... And yay!!! I forgive you!!!! I actually forgot about the review after 10 min. But now I'm okay! Actually I was afraid it was someone who was going to continuosly attack my story with flames. But I'm okay now!

* * *

Pirika bent down on her knees and her eyes gazed at the sky. 

"Who's here Pirika??" Anna asked urgently. "WHO??"

Pirika merely glanced at her before directing her eyes at the sky. Then she quietly murmured. "I don't know who... But they're here..." Suddenly her eyes flashed with fear. "You have to run... They'll get you too... They don't care who they kill..." She whispered. "Run."

Anna gripped her shoulders and her mind raced. What was Pirika talking about. "Pirika, will they go away?"

"I think... If I'm dead..." Pirika mumbled.

"How do you know that??" Anna asked.

"I have a feeling... Like I'm going to die..." Pirika grasped Anna's arms to keep her steady. "They just want to kill me... I don't think they'll kill you all... But if you get in the way..."

Suddenly a streak of blue lightning erupted on the sky.

Pirika's eyes widened. "Everyone run!!! I think they know you'll interfere!!! I think they want to kill you now!!" Pirika screamed.

"Who?!" Yoh asked.

"RUN!!!" Pirika screamed.

Everyone had no idea what to do. Should they leave her behind, or should they protect her until they died?

"RUN!!!" Pirika screamed again. "YOU'LL DIE!!"

Someone stood next to her. "It's alright, I've nearly died a few times, what's one more gonna make a difference?" Lyserg asked.

"B-but..." Pirika whispered.

"Baka." Ren muttered. "You're a hypocrite. You tell us to run away with our lives and leave a friend behind. But we all know you'd never do that."

Pirika's bottom lip quivered. "But I don't want any of you to die..."

"We know, but we don't want you to die either." Horo-Horo said.

Pirika sniffed and rubbed her eyes. 'They're all really big idiots!'

"Heh heh, touching." A cocky voice laughed.

Everyone looked around in search for the voice. But they saw nothing.

"What do you want??" Horo-Horo yelled.

"To kill that girl. The blue one." Another voice said.

"Why?!" Ren growled.

"Because she's going to be quite a nuisance."

"Well, we're not going to let any of you lay a hand on her." Lyserg said.

"Is that so? Well gomen little girl, but we have to kill you now." The voice said.

"Bye-bye!" Another one said.

Pirika gasped and covered her mouth. Was she really gonna die?

Eventually the people landed and everyone could see what they looked like.

One had spiky red hair and green eyes.

Another had blond hair and blue eyes.

Another had black hair and red eyes.

Another had brown hair and brown eyes.

Everyone got ready.

"Only this many people? Ne, we could have had a one on one battle, but there are five shamans... Who wants to take two?" The blond haired one said.

"Keh, I'll beat them in one hit." The red-head said.

"Okay!! Let's go!!" The brown haired one said.

The brown one zoomed across the field and stopped in front of Yoh. He grinned and pulled out a flute. "So, let's get started."

The black haired one came in front of Ren and did not move. "Shall we start?" He asked.

"Yes." Ren said.

The blond went to Lyserg. "So, it's me and you?" He asked with a smile.

"Yep." Lyserg said with his own.

"Heh heh, I'll teach you not to mess with my sister!!" Horo-Horo called to the red-head.

"Me too!" Ryuu shouted.

"Kurase, you're to noisy." The red-head said casually.

"HEY!!!" Horo-Horo roared.

Pirika shivered and held onto Anna. "They really want to kill... But they don't show it..."

Anna smoothed Pirika's hair and clutched her beads. She had to be ready.

"Well, one!" The brown one called.

"Two." The black haired one said.

"START!!" The red-head roared and charged toward Horo-Horo.

Pirika shut her eyes tight. She prayed when she opened them that all her friends would still be in one piece.

* * *


	10. Bad Situation

I'm beginning to think making up new characters is bad... And I need to make up names for them because it's getting troublesome to call them 'the brown-haired boy yawned,' 'the black-haired boy with red eyes smirked.'

So, here's their names:

Kasai has red hair and green eyes.

Tensui has blond hair and blue eyes.

Koudo has brown hair and brown eyes.

Kirai has black hair and red eyes.

P.S. If my typing's weird, it's because I'm wearing a humongo band-aid cause I cut myself. (I was cooking! Not cutting on purpose.)

* * *

Koudo blew one note on his flute. Yoh thought he was going to die. His entire body was wrenched with excrusiating pain and it took him several seconds to get a hold on himself. He gasped and looked at the flute in Koudo's hand. 

Koudo smirked a bit and blew harder this time, but Yoh had already charged toward him. Koudo gasped a bit and jumped in the air, then came crashing down on Yoh's head.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DODGE THAT?!?!?" Anna roared.

Yoh winced and held his head. 'Geez, and I thought some people were fast...' He tried to get up but then he realized he was stuck to the ground. He felt like someone had literally glued him to the ground and his skin would rip off if he tried to pull himself up.

Yoh was stuck to the ground. He couldn't lift his head. He couldn't do anything without pulling his skin.

"How do you like that?" Koudo said. "If you even manage to pull yourself up then you're skin will be pulled off too. And if you manage to get over the pain you'll just end up dying from loss of blood."

Yoh tried to lift his face enough to glare at Koudo. But his skin wasn't stretchy enough.

Koudo smirked and his flute turned into a knife.

With Tensui and Lyserg...

"Morphine!" Lyserg called.

Morphine appeared by his side with an angry expression. (Not at Lyserg, Tesui.)

Tensui smiled. "What a cute spirit. But I'm afraid it won't be able to do anything." Tensui snapped his fingers and a incredibly large bird appeared next to him. "This is Hino-chan."

Lyserg gaped.

Tensui smiled again. "Don't dissapoint me, ne?"

Lyserg pulled himself together and gave his own 'smile'.

"Of course not."

Far away Pirika wondered why Lyserg and his opponent smile at eachother. 'Huh? Lyserg-kun?'

Lyserg let Morphine zoom across the field. "I've been working on a new attack. And I'm going to test it on you."

Tesui smiled. "It shall be interesting."

Lyserg didn't reply. Morphine was creating a dome at incredible speed. He focused his eyes on Tesui. Tensui merely glanced at to see what Morphine was doing. He noticed a strange feeling in his body and BOOM!!!!!!!!!

Tensui exploded.

Lyserg looked at Morphine and nodded. Morphine stared at Hino.

The sounded of firecrackers filled the air.

Lyserg looked at the twitching bodies of Tensui and Hino. "It's called Kibaku Kokiri. Morphine leaves mana everywhere. And the mana joins into small groups and then they go flying everywhere. It's been nice knowing you." Lyserg turned to leave.

"1." Tensui said.

Lyserg whirled around in confusion and looked at Tensui's twitching body.

Another Tensui walked calmly through the smoke and lifted one finger. "One, don't tell your opponents how your attack works without making sure you can win. Or already have."

"Two, you're attack takes too long. Opponents don't wait for you and let you just kill them." He lifted another finger.

"Three, make sure you're opponent is actually dead." He lifted a third finger. The twitching Tensui and Hino disintegrated.

"Four, make sure you have your spirit." Tensui lifted another finger and revealed a knocked out Morphine in his hand.

"Morphine!!" Lyserg yelled in surprise. Tensui snapped his fingers and the flying Morphins disintegrated as well.

"What shall you do now?" Tensui asked.

With Kirai and Ren...

Ren ground his teeth. "What the hell do you want with Pirika?"

Kirai merely glanced at him. "She's a bother. So she needs to die."

"You think you can kill anyone you want??!" Ren roared.

Kirai looked right in his eyes. "Yes." He said and lifted a sword and slashed at Ren.

Ren was surprised. But not so much that he actually got hit. He wielded his spear... (What's it called?...) And slashed at Kirai with more force and aggression.

Kirai merely blocked all his attacks then he decided he was bored and slashed his sword through the air at incredible speed. Ren got air-cut. Three slashes landed on Ren's body, but two landed on the ground next to him. There were now very nice speed bumps on the ground.

Kasai, Horo-Horo, and Ryuu...

"Heh heh, you dare touch my little sister and you die!!!" Horo-Horo called.

Kasai looked bored. "Hurry up and attack, you worthless shits."

Ryuu and Horo-Horo both turned red in the face before they were nearly killed, by a shower of needles.

"Gah!!!" Horo-Horo cried when he rolled away.

"Agh!!!" Ryuu cried when he fell over a box.

Kasai rolled his eyes at them and sent another shower, but the time sending it straight toward them.

Horo-Horo dodged again, but Ryuu was now trapped in a needle cage thing. Kasai sent another barrage of needles, but this time for Ryuu, who could do nothing but try to swing the cage. Which didn't help too much.

Kasai smirked a bit. "Get ready to die."

* * *

I'm so sorry for updating so late!!! 


	11. I Hate Fight Scenes

I'm sorry! I've been having some stuff going on.. Personaly stuff, and I couldn't update (Or not that well) But since all my excuses are futile I'll skip my explaining.

Oh, and since other readers might get a tad confused I decided to add profiles of these weirdos, and the shinigami part is a bit of a hint of what's going on.

Koudo  
Personality: Good natured guy, and likes to finish people off quickly, doesn't like a hassle.  
Race: Shinigami

Tensui  
Personality: Smiley person that's really polite and you can't tell what they're thinking. And unlike the others he likes to drag out battles... Usually.  
Race: Shinigami

Kirai  
Personality: Cold, and blunt. Not exactly sure if he knows how to be nice to people.  
Race: Shinigami

Kasai  
Personality: Bad-mouth, short tempered, can't stand stupidity.. Potty-mouth. Butt-mouth. Dirty-mouth. If you don't like the swearing he does I'll censore it.

* * *

Yoh ground his teeth. This was NOT working out well. "How the hell did you do this?" Yoh gasped. 

"Why should you know?" Koudo asked.

Yoh wanted to spit on him, or anything, but if he spat it would land on himself. "Grr..."

Anna glared, she wasn't gonna charge right in, but she was going to figure out why Yoh was stuck to the ground like that. Pirika was barely awake, her eyes were dull and lifeless, and Tamao was looking around with raw fear in her eyes.

"Heh, you use this all the time, don't you?" Yoh asked.

"Most, I like to finish things quickly, I don't enjoy torturing my opponents as much as Tensui." Koudo said.

"Heh, looks like I gotta think fast." Yoh said, sweating behind his casual smile.

"It's gonna be too late." Koudo said, flipping his knife nicely in his hand, and aiming for Yoh's throat.

Yoh tried to pull himself up again, but his skin was stuck tight. "I can't... ARGH!!!" Yoh growled and tried to pull himself up again, harder.

"Baka." Anna said suddenly. "You will rip off your skin if you do that."

"Eh, Anna?" Yoh asked.

Anna stood up, walked toward Yoh.

"Oi, you don't wanna die so soon woman, do you?" Koudo asked.

"Yoh, charge your mana." Anna said. "No questions." She added, interrupting the thought.

"Hey!!" Koudo yelled, getting ready to stab Anna with his knife. But Yoh suddenly jumped in front of him and punched him in the head.

"Heh, I'm guessing you can't do that again?" Yoh asked, breathless.

"How the hell did you..." Koudo growled at Anna.

"I guessed. It seemed like the most logical answer. Putting glue there, and if Yoh used mana it'd heat it up and melt it." Anna said, gesturing to Yoh slightly torn and sticky shirt.

"So your smart now..." Koudo said, wanting to stab her very much.

"Hey, it's not time to talk, let's finish this already." Yoh said, lazily holding his sword and swinging it a bit.

"Yeah." Koudo said, letting the knife regain it's shape as a flute. Again, he blew a note. Or tried to. Yoh had already ran up and tried to slash him in half.

"Slow." Koudo said, jumping out of the way easily and quickly. He leaped from different places and as soon as he was out of reach he blew a note. Or again, tried to. "What?" He blew really hard this time, then so hard and long his face turned purplish.

"You can't make any noise, can you?" Yoh asked.

"What the helll did you do?" Koudo asked darkly.

"You know earlier, when I tried to slash you? At that time you pulled the flute away from your mouth and it was very close to my hand, and a that time I happened to have some of that sticky stuff in that hand..." Yoh said mischeviously.

"Dammit!! You little..." Koudo muttered darkly. Suddenly he grinned. "But, just because my flute's plugged, doesn't mean I can't turn it into this.." Koudo's flute transformed into a long sleek sword.

"Heh, finally a fair fight." Yoh said and charged toward him.

Koudo leapt outta the way and threw the sword at Yoh, which now had a chain connected to Koudo's hand. Yoh grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled, hard. Koudo slipped and rolled down, and Yoh twirled the chain around Koudo and tied it.

"That was... Fast..." Anna said.

Me: I know!! I'm lazy!! But I don't like doing fight scenes! Too boring...

"Lazy author.." Anna muttered.

* * *

Lyserg ground his teeth. He had no idea how he was gonna do this. He practically was defenseless now. Lyserg felt in his pockets for something, anything! But then he felt something cold and hard on the back of his neck for a split second. Then he only felt darkness.

* * *

"Move!" Horo-Horo created a large ice barrier, covering and defending Ryuu. 

"Dumbass." Kasai growled, sending another shower of hazards. But this shower was different, the needles were incredibly long, like 4 feet long.

But Ryuu wasn't killed in this shower. It just made a big cage that he was stuffed in.

"I can't breathe Horo-Horo-san..." Ryuu said. He had squeezed himself to be as tiny as possible and if he leaned and touched a needle it'd cut him.

"Grah!!!" Horo-Horo cried in frustration. "Okay, think." He muttered to himself. Suddenly he got an idea. "Hey!! Ryuu!!! Stay away from the needles!!" Horo-Horo called.

"I can't breathe..." Ryuu repeated.

"Just wait and stay away from the needles!!" Horo-Horo repeated, not realizing how stupid he was sounding. (For those that seriously don't get it, Ryuu can't even move enough to breathe so he obviously can't move to make any room... Jeez it's actually sort of sad to have to explain why the joke is funny...)

"Wow, you are an idiot." Kasai said sending another shower of needles to Horo-Horo. "You think I'm gonna let you try anything? I like to end things fast." He said.

Horo-Horo jumped up and turned the needles meant to kill him into ice and ducked. Finally he made Ryuu's 'cage' into ice and kicked it. Sending broken ice needles everywhere... They're really hard to get out too.

"AAAHH!!!" Ryuu screamed, broken bits of ice all over him, digging into his skin and making cold pricks.

"See, that's why I told you to move." Horo-Horo said.

"AAHHHH!!!!!" Ryuu repeated.

Kasai rolled his eyes and sent a whole lotta needles down, but Horo-Horo wasn't that stupid. He charged up and knocked the crap outta him with a long frozen needle with a giant block of ice on the end. Kasai was incapacitated.

"Heh, even though you act tough I'm guessing you barely get hurt so this is probably new for you." Horo-Horo said with a grin.

Meanwhile...

"Pirika..." Anna wanted to kill something.. bad. She had went back to take care of Pirika while Tamao took care of Yoh. "How the hell didyou get involved with this?" Pirika wasn't supposed to be the one to get hurt. She was supposed to watch everyone and cheer for them... Not get targeted for a random assasination...

"Anna-san!! I think everyone's winning." Tamao said with bright eyes. "Everyone looks okay."

Anna grinned along with Yoh who gave a thumbs up.

Suddenly Pirika's eyes shot open. "Lyserg-kun?! GET UP!!!"


	12. Hopefully the Last Chapter?

Lyserg is not dead. I swear. He's only got a humungo bruise because in my opinion a person has to go through alot of hurt to knock them out. But he cooouuuld die soon, if he doesn't recieve medical treatment soon.

And I wanna go back to U.S.A. I'm having a not too good time here.. (cries)

Gah!! I need to find a way to end this goshdarn story!!! Perhaps this could be the last chapter?.. :)

* * *

"Lyserg-kun!!" Pirika screamed again, trying to wiggle out of Anna's grip. 

"Stop Pirika!!" Anna cried, but when someone's as hysterical as Pirika was at the moment, things just go in one ear and come out the other.

"Lyserg!!! Don't die!! Don't die!!" Pirika wasn't sure if she was still screaming, she just was focusing on trying not to cry, but even when she squeezed her eyes shut she felt a big tear fall out and she could still see Lyserg's lifeless body.

Tensui kicked Lyserg's body toward Yoh and Ren, who picked him up without taking their eyes off him.

"I don't need to finish him off in this situation." Tensui sighed and tilted his head to the side. "But I do hate the fact we got beaten by mere shamans.." He gave a swift glare to everyone. Pirika had stopped screaming and Anna's arms loosened for a second, but Pirika was already running.

'Taking track _did_ help.' She thought.

Pirika darted past Horo-Horo and Ryuu and dropped over Kasai's limp body. She snatched a needle and held it right above his throat, prepared to stab.

Kasai's eyes blinked in surprise. He licked his lips before asking, "Well? What do you want now? I've already spared your friends."

"Information." Surprisingly, Pirika's voice didn't quaver. But her knees shook slightly.

"About?" Tensui drawled, trying to keep himself calm. 'This isn't supposed to happen.'

"Why you're trying to kill us." Pirika said, using her stating-the-obvious voice. "And what you are." She quickly added.

"Hmmph. Why wouldn't I want to kill you? You're a threat to us Shinigamis." Tensui waited for it to sink in.

Anna's mouth became slack. Yoh, Ren, Horo-Horo, and Ryuu looked at the guy as if he was drunk and crazy. Tamao kept her same scared face. Pirika became expressionless.

"What exactly is a shinigami?" Pirika asked.

Tensui looked like he was gonna give a rude retort, but caught himself and answered calmly. "A being that takes other people's, well.. Life." He couldn't help but add, "A being above Shamans, and less known."

"Less known?" Pirika asked.

Tensui smiled. "If it was known that we even existed, then there would be quite a few people out to kill us, no? We're almost the opposite of shamans."

Pirika shifted uncomfortably. "But, why did you need to kill me?"

Tensui's eyes narrowed. "If there was one like you, that can predict times of death, and stop those meant ot die, there would be quite a problem."

"But, it's not like I can stop everyone from dying!!" Pirika cried.

"No, but you can change fate. Which will be a problem. Some people are meant to die for the sake of others." Tensui said.

"But why, everyone's death is equal, right?? People shouldn't have to die for other people?? Why can't they just have a peaceful death?!! WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL MY FRIENDS?!!!?!" Pirika cried, forgetting where she was, letting herself get caught in the moment.

Tensui was quiet for a second. "We Shinigami don't control how to kill people, we only take their lives, and bring their souls elsewhere. And, we guessed that your friends were meant to die in that explosion."

Pirika took a quick intake of breath before letting go of Kasai but held the needle still, she walked stiffly back to everyone and sat down.

Tensui snapped his fingers and everything dissapeared.

Pirika bit her lip until it was red and the needle in her hand dissapeared as well. Then she fainted.

Later...

Pirika's eyelids suddenly fluttered open. She blearily looked around the room. "Where is.. Where is everyone?" She asked herself.

The room she was in was white and blank looking. There was a picture of a purple flower, which vaguely brought up a memory of when her brother ate one that looked like that when they were five...

He also said it tasted good.

Pirika got up and tiptoed to the door. 'Maybe everyone's outside' She opened the door and prayed it wouldn't squeak. But there still was no one there.

"Where is everyone?" Pirika asked herself, chewing on her lip. She glanced around. "Gah, so many doors..." She winced and grabbed the handle of the one closest to her.

Suddenly the door flew open and Pirika was drenched in light. She squeaked and covered her eyes.

"P-Pirika?" A person said. Pirika lowered her arm and peeked out. Her mouth dropped.

"Lyserg-kun!!" She gasped happily. She ran forward and knocked him over.

"Gah!!" Lyserg cried, waving his arms around.

Pirika squealed happily and didn't even seem to notice they were on the ground.

"Pirika?" Lyserg squeaked. "Could you.." He trailed off, and his face turned bright red.

"Hmm?" Pirika asked.

"Get off, please?" He mumbled, looking away.

Pirika's face flamed red, she finally realized they weren't standing up.

"Ahem, not to try and ruin your moment, but... We can't exactly talk to you like this." A voice behind them said smuggly.

Pirika leapt off Lyserg as if he was on fire and spun around to face the intruder.

"H-hey!! It's you! What are you doing here?!?" Pirika cried, because, dun dun dun dun!! The people behind her were, Kasai, Tensui, Koudo, Kirai. "I can scream REALLY loud!! Like REALLY loud!!"

"Shut up.. God." Kasai muttered.

"We're not here to kill anyone." Tensui said with a smile.

"Wha-! You could be lying!! You could!!" Pirika cried, shaking Lyserg by his collar, for almost no reason.

"Don't worry, their not." Anna muttered, walking inside the rather cramped doorway.

"They said they'll take care of you now, Pirika-san." Tamao called from behind everyone. "They won't try to kill us anymore."

"Wha- really?" Pirika squeaked.

"Y-yes.." Lyserg gasped, trying to breathe.

"Oh, sorry Lyserg-kun." Pirika said, dropping him. "But.. Why?"

"Well, we don't actually care about you, it's just that we've received orders not to kill you." Kirai said.

"Well.. Oh.." Pirika mumbled, looking down. "Well it's all good then!!" She chirped.

"Pirika!!" A loud voice cried. Everyone turned around to face the doorway, and saw a very red faced and sweating Ren and Horo-Horo.

"Is she okay??" This time Ren was speaking. Pirika blinked and tilted her head.

"Hey!! Move!!" Horo-Horo roared at Kasai.

"Bastard." Kasai muttered under his breath.

"Hey, are you guys gonna have a heart attack or something?" Pirika asked.

This time Horo-Horo and Ren blinked.

Pirika waited for them to answer.

"Wha- No!! We were just checking to see if you were okay!!" Ren shouted, then slapped his hand over his mouth. "Because you know, we all care about you, because you know..." He mumbled, turning around.

Pirika looked googly-eyed at Horo-Horo and Ren. "R-really??"

"Of course! I'm your brother so it's plenty obvious, and-" Horo-Horo was cut off by Pirika hugging him and Ren.

"You guys are so nice!!!!" Pirika squealed.

"Well, yeah." Horo-Horo said sheepishly and patted her back.

"..." Ren said.

"Ah, where did those four go?" Tamao asked, glancing around.

They all let go and looked around. The room that had been so cramped and stuffed earlier was now quite empty.

"That's weird.." Pirika mumbled.

"Hey, Pirika, we're throwing a party in the other room." Anna said, smiling. "Wanna come?"

Pirika grinned. "Hecks YEah!!!" She said, jumping up and running into the hall. But after a few seconds she came back and asked, "What room?"

During the party..

"YAY!! Everyone's alive!!" Pirika cried happily. Hugging everyone nearby.

"A bit thanks to Faust." Manta said.

"Ah! Thank you, Faust-san!!" Pirika said.

"You're welcome" Faust said.

And so, on that day, everyone very happily partied and drank punch, and stuff like that, but something more important happened _after_ the party.

After the Party...

"Lyserg-kun, are you really a girl?" A drunken Pirika asked, happily following him to the patio.

Lyserg smiled nervously, he had wisely decided not to drink after having an evil hangover. "I'm a boy.."

"Oh yeah!! Then why do you eat toothpaste??! Hmm?!!!" Pirika growled, feebly poking him. "Haha.. Poke.. Who made upp the word? Poooooookkkkee.. Haha.. Pokemons.. Poooookkee. POOP!! Hahaha!! POO!! Winnie the Poo!! The bears filled with s$&t!!" Pirika howled with laughter and hugged Lyserg.

"Pirika-san, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Lyserg asked, trying to use another subject.

"Lyyyseeerggg.. Your name sounds like pee-pee.. And I sort of need to taake a pee-pee-" Pirika was cut short by Lyserg, who tried to stop her from pulling down her skirt.

"Gah!! Stop!! DON'T!!" Lyserg cried, grabbing her hands and making it look like she was clapping, which she started doing.

"Wiinir the poop! Winnir the poop!! I love yoooouuu, and you wanna kill mmeeee!! Let's all get togethor and kill Barney!! With a great big bazookaa and a bee-bee gunn- Hahah.. Pee-pee gun.." Pirika laughed, then looked up at Lyserg.

"Heyy.. You're really tall.. When'd ya get so tall??" Pirika asked.

"What? You didn't notice? I've been this tall for a long time!! I've grown almost an inch in the last two months too!! I also-" Lyserg's mouth was covered by Pirika's hand.

"You know? You look like a boyy.. But you talk too much.." She said, taking her hand off and laughing.

"I-I, I'm supposed to look like a boy!! I am a boy!! I'm not a girl!! I really don't-" He was once again cut off by Pirika, but this time, by her mouth.

Lyserg's face flushed the deepest red possible this time, and Pirika wrapped her arms around him. Then she let go.

"Haha.." Pirika said, then collapsed on his lap, asleep.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I... I, think.. I can't think.." Lyserg mumbled, face still as red as a tomato.

* * *

**Author's note: BIG Author's note.**

It's DONE!! I never thought I'd finish it.. Well, actually, I _want_ to end this story here, but I realized this might be unfair to alot of people.. Maybe.

So now I will take sort of a vote, where, people who want to still read, will vote that, and I'll add a few more chapter. And people who are willing to let me finally end this story will vote that, or people who think I should just plain end it and think it's a waste of time will vote that.. Yeah.

P.S. If no one votes I'm just gonna end this story.. :)


End file.
